the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dollhouse
The Dollhouse is a miniature representation of the House of Anubis. It gave Sibuna clues that represent what they're supposed to do or sometimes gave riddles. View the Dollhouse Gallery. Sarah Sarah originally owned the dollhouse when she lived in Anubis House as a girl and left it in the attic. Amber found it in the Season 2 premiere when getting a sheet for the other Anubis House students and liked it. She said that she had always wanted a dollhouse. She was upset when she heard from Alfie that Trudy had thrown it away and tried chasing after the garbage truck to get the dollhouse. She was overjoyed when Alfie had kept it for her so he could give it to her as a gift. Sibuna The dollhouse is helpful because it has given Sibuna clues to complete the tasks. It once belonged to Sarah, so she can help them through the dollhouse. Sibuna has used it many times, it is extremely useful. Nina and Fabian think Sarah is the one who communicates with them by lighting up the dollhouse then revealing something. Amber She now owns the doll house after season 2 she has liked it. She said she has always wanted one even if it was of a creepy old house. She figured out that it has the clues that Sibuna is looking for. She appears to have decorated it with plastic grass around the edges of the windows. The Collector Now The Collector (Rufus) owns this dollhouse. Jerome stole it while Sibuna was in the cellar and gave it to Jasper, who gave it to The Collector. Earlier, Jasper and The Collector had a "deal" that if Jasper gave him the dollhouse, he would give Trudy in return. But The Collector took the dollhouse and as of now, he has yet to give Trudy back to Jasper. Also, when Alfie tried to rescue Sibuna from the barn he smashed the dollhouse with a lawnmower. Clue's A List of Clues So Far *The dollhouse lit up and revealed the drawer with a map of the tunnels. *The dollhouse cracked and made a triangle representing that they need to crack the cube and make it into a triangle or pyramid. *The dollhouse revealed the sequence for the hopscotch test. *It gave them the riddle to find the big spider with all her daughters inside. *It told them they needed to play "The Song of Hathor" for the horn task. *The dollhouse was moving the figurines to where the reflector was located. *It gave a clue on where to find the rules to play senet as well as a hint to where a spare key to open the Mask of Anubis (fake) case. Destruction The Collector had the dollhouse in the barn where Trudy was held captive but when Alfie staged a rescue, he smashed down the barn door, and the door fell on the dollhouse smashing it. Fabian had kept the piece of the chimney and gave it to Nina. It is unknown if any attempts to repair or if the rest of the pieces were also kept. Category:Clues Category:Objects Category:House of Anubis